1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for forming a plastic cap of the type used with five gallon water bottles. More particularly the invention relates to the mold for forming such a cap and the method whereby the cap is fabricated.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps resembling the cap illustrated in the drawings and hereinafter described have been molded on injection molding equipment for many years. The particular cap referred to is similar to part of the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,125. By reason of the molding apparatus and method of the present invention, the cap may be made much more rapidly and with less use of material.